My carousel
by Hedgie
Summary: Severus recalls a happy memory


My Carousel  
  
The Carousel music filled the cold air sky and the lights danced playfully upon the pale horses. Smiles filled the riders faces while a cheerless man walked closer out of the shadows. He remembered upon a time.  
  
A pale boy walked up the small walk way and handed his ticket to the attendant of the ride.  
  
"Well well. Here he comes again. Favorite ride, eh?" the attendant smiled at this young rider. The child nodded his dark haired head but showed no enjoyment. Yes this boy came very often, everyday in fact. The attendant allowed him through the roped off gate. He walked quickly around to the biggest beast on there, a large black horse, which seemed to exude power. He knew this horse well. As soon as he first rode it he felt as if it were alive even though the boy knew that it was impossible.  
  
"Hello again." He whispered silently to the horse. It radiated in the boys eyes and seemed to say to the boy the same. The head thrown back as if in a fit of silent laughter, the muscles in it's legs tense, ready to run off the rickety platform, it's hair seemed to be violently caught in the wind. It was dressed in ribbons of gold and silver around its neck and tangled in it's untamed hair. This stationary creature filled the boy with fear and wonderment.  
  
"Oh to be such a creature," Thought the child as he touched the reigns. He felt a ripple of uneasiness as his fingers touched the worn fabric. He slowly put his foot into the hold and jumped up silently but quickly, as if it might wake the beast from slumber. He knew that this beast could feel him but would never throw him off out of respect. They knew each other in thoughts and feelings. He looked around as soon as he adjusted him self in his seat upon the cold plastic saddle. Upon the top of the head, child upon child petting this embodiment of freedom wore the paint thin.  
  
"How dare they believe that they could tame this wild creature by a pat on the head?" he thought angrily. This was a creature that no one could tame, that would throw everyone but him off. The horse was his and his alone.  
  
"No," the boy corrected himself "I am the horse's and he is mine." The music began to play and the carousel began to turn. He breathed in the air rushing past him. His rage slipped away as the wind did and he felt happy for once. He gave a smile he only smiled on this ride and it filled his face. He shined brightly and tightened his grip on the reigns. The mechanical parts moved the golden rod the horse was attached to up and down. He closed his eyes and he could almost imagine him riding this stallion through the open meadows. They could both escape. They would both be free. As he opened his eyes he could see the parents, those who brought their children there to ride, fly by in a blur. He became a little upset but let these feelings fade away as he looked again into the horses black shiny eyes. He was lost in them, into a world where emotions were wiped away by the wind, where he found a haven of light music and laughter. He was ripped away from this freedom as the ride slowed down. His smile disappeared. He slowly got off and stared at the beautiful friend that he had.  
  
"Good bye.till tomorrow." he whispered and walked away. The attendant smiled again at him as he left. He walked home alone, as he always did.  
  
"Where have you been, Severus?!" demanded his father as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I.I was at the carousel." He replied not looking into his father's eyes.  
  
"How many times have I told you to stay away from filthy muggles, you stupid boy?" his father began to shout.  
  
" I'm sor."  
  
"You will not go there anymore! If I catch you.."  
  
The man snapped out of his memory. He never went again, he recalled, except one time. The police had the hardest time figuring who had stolen the black horse from the ride. The man smiled and walked away as children began to get off the ride.  
  
Note to readers: I do not own any Hp character but if I did I would be happy. 


End file.
